Illogical Behaviour
by Ijin
Summary: One-shot. Ring thrown back at him, Sesshoumaru goes on a quest to regain his one true love in his own, prosaic way.


**One-Shot. AU/OOC. Sesshoumaru/Kagome.**

Enjoy.

* * *

**ILLOGICAL BEHAVIOUR**

**

* * *

  
**

**Friday 13th.**

I love you.

Oh, I don't believe you.

Yes, I do.

* * *

Sesshoumaru watched the snow fall. It was near midnight, and in a few minutes, this cursed day would come to an end. Thank goodness for that. It was not that he was in any way superstitious, and he firmly believed that if bad things happened to people it was because he made sure they did, on Friday 13th or otherwise, but today had been… just bad.

His girlfriend of seven years had decided to take the ring he'd given her, throw it at him and say something which suggested that he shove the ring into a place which was eternally undisturbed by ultraviolet radiation. Then his half brother had decided to walk right out after her after suggesting he hang himself from the ceiling in the bathroom. With one of his ties.

Sesshoumaru was thirty-one and he had actually been planning on marrying that woman in order to beget an appropriate number of offspring and generally undertake an attempt at living happily ever after. He had good hopes of taking over his father's dojo soon, and in general, life seemed to be going as it should, until his girlfriend, or rather, his former girlfriend; a certain Ms. Higurashi suddenly blew up at him during a casual meeting which they conducted for the purpose of going for a walk in the park.

It might have to do with the fact that he, in the whole seven years of their relationship, had never even once told Ms. Higurashi that he was most attached to her person. Or rather, he'd said exactly that, he recalled. It was actually that he'd never told her he _loved_ her.

She had been angry the whole way back to his house, and in there she broke down crying and arguing with him (while he did not exactly know what she wanted him to do about himself), until the ring bounced off his patrician forehead and instead of Ms. Higurashi's most wholesome face there was an image of his half-brother's raised middle finger right in front of him.

A cursed day, indeed. And the worst thing was that he had no idea what to do to make things right again with Ms. Higurashi. She was a wonderful woman, he was sure, but she tended to get emotional from time to time, and mostly he did not know how to accommodate for her moods. He still did not know. Perhaps, he thought, in the interest of efficiency, he ought to work on himself and his emotional outfit, so he would be better prepared for the next outburst, which was due in exactly – he looked at his calendar – eight days.

The clock showed 0:00, and so he decided to go to bed.

The next morning at nine he stood in front of a closed door to Ms. Higurashi's flat and rang the bell. She answered the door, looked at him and said:

"Your hair is messy," and then she attempted to close the door in his face. He stopped her from closing it and entered the flat, pushing her back. She did not protest; this was unusual behavior for him, but she knew that he was always in control of his actions.

He took her hand and put the ring back on her finger. She stared at him.

"I cannot allow you to do this," he said. "You are emotional, and I will have your explanation for it. You are days early for your monthly display of illogical behavior." And he waited.

And she started to cry.

This started to worry Sesshoumaru. Ms. Higurashi was one of the strongest women he had ever met in his life, not given to tears. Emotional, yes, but not weepy. One of the many things he liked about her. He took her to the living room and sat her on the sofa, then went to the kitchen to make tea for her. In the kitchen he found a box of chocolates she had obviously tried to drown in the sink. Every one of them said "I love you." February, he thought. Of course.

He took the tea back to her and then took her hand. The ring was still safely on the finger, and she had stopped crying and only looked depressed. Sesshoumaru hoped this was an improvement.

They sat on the sofa quietly. He thought of kissing her, but then again, he did like his tongue as it was.

Eventually she told him that she was unsure of their relationship because he never told her he loved her, and that she did not know whether she could spend her life with him. This did not sit well with Sesshoumaru.

"You are most unreasonable, my dear," he said. "I always thought we had a good relationship."

"Good is not great," she said. "Is it enough for marriage?"

Sesshoumaru sighed. Somewhere in him the soft layer of restraint splintered into nothing.

"I am sorry I am not as funny as Inuyasha, or always trying to grope you as your friend Miroku, and I am sorry I am not cool and I do not 'emote' enough for your convenience, my dear," he said in a sarcastic tone. "I shall try to change that."

He saw the horrified look that Ms. Higurashi gave him and went on.

"I'll sing under your window, shall I, and send you thousands of roses just to see them die a smelly death everywhere between your carpet and your bathtub, so you will be finding them for weeks on end, and I will find a job in which I can spend my days exclusively with you so you will start to hate my face, and I will buy a flashy car to pick you up so you can impress your girlfriends… "

"I never knew you could blow up like this," she said with large eyes.

"Of course I can!" he shouted, and then went quiet. "If you cannot live with me, I will have to live with it, but if you do leave me, this list is just the top of the iceberg, just the first of the thousands of things I will do to win you back."

"Although they are all totally ridiculous?" she asked.

"Totally ridiculous is my middle name," Sesshoumaru said.

"You've never been funny since you've grown up," she said.

"I have always thought you liked me well enough without forcing me to be something I am not."

"I do," she said. "I wish you would let the other side out from time to time. You did when we were younger, you know."

"I was seven years old then," Sesshoumaru said.

"What happened?" she asked.

"We grew up, you grew… up in several interesting places and I decided that you are the perfect Mrs. Sesshoumaru."

"Just like that?" Her tone was hurt.

"Somewhere in the meantime I fell in love with you," he admitted.

"You don't say. This is the first time…"

"Spare my dignity, Ms. Higurashi."

"Oh, for goodness' sake, call me Kagome."

"I know your name," he said. "I like to use it on special occasions only, though."

She finally smiled. "And so you do."

* * *

**Saturday 14th February**

I love you.

Oh, I don't believe you.

Yes, I do.

And so you do.

**FIN**


End file.
